


Leah and her Parents

by llamaruni



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, comforting friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaruni/pseuds/llamaruni
Summary: How Leah came to Pelican Town and what she lost in the process.
Relationships: Elliott & Leah (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Leah and her Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I originally posted on Tumblr (sleepydew-valley.tumblr.com), and I have decided to post here.

Leah had come to Pelican town on her own. She knew the mayor and he said there stood an empty house she could take over. It was small and only fit one person, but it was perfect for Leah. Mayor Lewis had asked about her parents, but at the time she didn’t want to discuss, and the matter was left alone.

She had never considered herself a bratty child. She had been obedient; her parents had made it easy on her. They weren’t too hard on her with her homework and always offered her help for whatever she needed. They had always encouraged her art and praised her creativity.

The problem came when Leah expressed desire to pursue art as a career. They weren’t particularly fond of it. Something they weren’t afraid to voice. But Leah was determined, and she couldn’t see herself doing something else. She moved to Pelican Town, which only widened the rift between her parents and her.

After 2 years in Pelican town she had found solace in a fellow artist, Elliott. He helped ease the loneliness and forget she had come to a town where she knew nobody. In the small town it became easier to meet people, in fact it was hard to avoid people and Leah made the most of it.

It didn’t stop her from missing her parents. They still talked, but it had been long since Leah had seen them. And it was mostly superficial small talk and her parents checking up on her, making sure she wasn’t starving. Sometimes she would call because she missed them but regret it as soon as they made a condescending remark about her pursuit. Never in the two years had they ever offered a supportive word about her art career. Which was why Leah never had let them visit.

On days like that she would make so many different art pieces. Admittedly low-quality, trash-worthy artwork, but artwork nonetheless. The great thing about making sculptures was it also helped relieve her stress and frustrations about her parents. One day maybe she would have made enough sculptures to get rid of all of it, but for now the goal was just an exhibition at the town square.

### ***

Leah had finished her exhibition. All the art pieces she wanted displayed were ready and polished for display. Elliott knew this because he was the one who had helped her get all of them ready. He knew this because Leah had been taking her sweet time in deciding which pieces were best, but once the whole collection stood before her, she had the most satisfied expression on her face.

Which is why Elliott was confused when he found Leah outside her hut, cutting into a huge log. She was obviously intending to make more artwork. Although Leah said she was never finished with making art, he knew taking a break after the exhibition was ready was also something she had intended.

It didn’t take long for him to notice the aggression in her movements. Leah was a refined artist at this point and she had pretty perfected her technique, but here in this moment she lack precision and Elliott knew the exact reason for this.

Instead of saying anything, or interrupting her work, he instead opted to go inside to make her some fresh juice. He knew she would have enough fruit in her house for something refreshing the day before her exhibition. As predicted, she tired out and needed a short break. She put the ax down and wiped the sweat off her forehead. That’s when Elliott announced his presence by holding out the class of fresh berry juice, he had just made for her.

“You’re expanding the exhibition with only a day left?”

Leah glared at him, but she still took the glass out of his hands. “It’s never too late.” She was out of breath. She took a sip of the juice. “I can make it ready for tomorrow.”

He smiled at her. “I have no doubt in your abilities to finish this.” He walked closer to the piece, as if inspecting it. “Do you have a name for it yet?”

“Parents suck.”

Elliott’s expression softened. “A fitting name, I see. I assume they are the reason you started this masterpiece.”

She took another sip of the lemonade. She was silent as she lowered the glass. She twirled the juice around a bit as she looked down at the movements. Elliott just waited silently for her to be ready to speak. Enough experience with Leah had taught him it was best to wait for her to open up on her own terms.

“They’re not coming tomorrow.” She said after a while of silence. “It was stupid of me to call them, to even expect they would consider coming or even congratulate me for my work. I’m stupid for thinking they’ve changed.”

“My dear, you’re the opposite of stupid. And your art collection is proof of that.” Elliott said as he gestured for the artwork standing outside of her hut. But she didn’t even look up from the glass. “there’s nothing wrong in having faith in people and hoping for the best. Unfortunately, some people disappoint us, but that doesn’t mean you’re stupid or wrong to believe they might want to do the right thing for a change.”

“I shouldn’t have called them.”

“You wanted them to see your hard work, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Leah, in your whole art endeavor, in the time I have witness your journey, all you have done is incredible work.”

Elliott put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she finally made eye contact with him.

“I don’t regret the choice I made to come here… I just hate they still can’t accept it. I mean I made it this far.” Leah said. Her grip around the glass tightened. “Why do they refuse to show just a little bit support? I’m still their daughter and I’m doing fine. Can’t they just get a fucking grip?”

Instead of saying anything, Elliott took the glass out of her hand. She looked at him confused, but then he gestured for the log she was currently demolishing.

“Are you just going to watch me make a shitty sculpture?”

“I came here to qualm your nerves for tomorrow, and I sense this is just what you need.” Elliott said. “I’ll still be here when you’re done.”

Leah couldn’t help but smile at her friend.

“For what it’s worth Leah, I know it won’t mean half as much coming from me, but I’m truly proud of you and everything you have accomplished since coming to Pelican Town.”

Leah felt the tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t let herself cry. At least she wasn’t going to let the sap Elliott see her cry. She instead opted to hug her to show her gratitude. Elliott was right. She had come this far. And maybe Elliott’s support wasn’t the same as getting it from her parents, it still made her heart swell and filled her whole body with a sense of comfort and warmth.

As Elliott let go of her, he sat down on the grass and a couple of meters from where she stood.

“Shall I read you some of my poetry I wrote while you work?”

“Is it going to make me feel worse?”

“The quality of them probably will.”

“Then I’m all ears.”

Leah smiled. The tension she had felt in her entire body had disappeared and she knew she could thank the man who was reading her finger-curling horrendously awful poetry for her.


End file.
